Security Gear
__NOEDITSECTION__ This gear category includes armor and security devices, as well as many other items intended to protect people or locations (or violate that protection). This page covers standard Security pick descriptions. Security Gear Tables Power Rating (PR): This column lists the Power Rating of an item’s primary effect. This Power Rating is used in a variety of ways, as noted in the item’s description. Range (Rng): This column lists the range increment of an item's primary effect. A firearm’s maximum range is determined by its sub-category — 5 range increments for holdout pistols, backup revolvers, shotguns, and flamethrowers, and 10 range increments for all other weapons. Size/Hands (SZ/Hand): This column lists an item’s Size and the number of hands required to use it. Battery Life (Battery): This column lists the length of time an item may remain active before its charge is depleted. Thereafter, each time it’s used without a recharge, the GC rolls 1d20. *With a result equal to or less than twice the number of times the item’s been used since its charge was depleted, the item’s power runs completely dry. The current use is aborted, the character who attempted it loses the chance to redirect his action, and the item may not be turned on again until it’s recharged. *With a result higher than twice the number of times the item’s been used since its charge was depleted, the item continues to run for an amount of time equal to its battery life, or until it’s turned off, at which point another roll must be made to determine if it continues to function. Recharging an item costs 1 Common Item or 1/100 the item’s street value (rounded up to the nearest dollar). If the item possesses no street value, recharging it requires 3 Common Items or 1 gear pick with a Caliber 1 lower than that of the item (minimum Caliber I). Unless otherwise specified, when an item’s battery life is listed in uses, each use lasts only for 1 applicable skill check or action. Security Pick Descriptions 'Acid' The user gains 1 application of an acid that inflicts 1d6 acid damage per Power Rating and has an quality equal to twice its Power Rating. 'Drone' The user gains access to 1 Tier III security drone with the following statistics. Security Drone (Standard NPC): Init III; Atk IV; Def III; Resilience II; Damage Save: V; Competence: —; Skills: None; Wealth: None; Weapons: 1 × Caliber II; Gear: None; Vehicle: None; Qualities: construct, damage reduction 2, low-light vision. 'Flare Gun' When fired into the air at night, a flare gun illuminates a 250 ft. × 250 ft. area as if lit by daylight for 1 minute. When used as a signal, a flare gun may be spotted at a distance of 5 miles with a successful Notice/Awareness or Search/Perception check, as appropriate (DC 20 during the day, or 15 at night). 'Grapple Gun' This item may be fired at any ledge or other protrusion upon which the grapple may gain purchase. Firing a grapple gun requires 1 full action and a successful standard ranged attack against a DC of 20. Once anchored, a grapple gun provides a character with a vertical surface with an Athletics/Climb check DC of 15 or a horizontal surface with a Climb check DC of 20 or an Acrobatics/Balance check DC of 25. Reeling in a grapple gun’s rope requires 2 full actions. The advanced winch model may be activated as a free action and draws 1 character toward the grapple at 25 ft. per round. Reeling this model’s grapple in requires only 1 full action. 'Invitation' Each character on the team gains 1 invitation to an exclusive event. This invitation may be in the character’s name, that of a cover identity, or a name of his creation. A local gathering might be an album release party, a mayor’s ball, or a movie premiere, while a regional gathering might be a celebrity benefit, governor’s ball, or the Academy Awards. An international gathering could be a missile silo tour, an audience with the Pope, or a presidential inauguration. 'Lodging' The characters are provided 1 night’s stay at a hotel or other lodging, with 1 bed per team member (and enough sofas and other crash space for the same number). The lodging is rented in a false name, though unless one of the characters offers up his cover identity, the name may be spotted as fake with a successful Investigation/Research check (DC 20). This check possesses the Bribe and Language tags. 'Medical Gear' These devices have the following effects. *''Blood Expander:'' Applying a blood expander requires 1 half action and removes the condition. *''Liquid Skin Patch:'' Applying a liquid skin patch requires 1 half action and heals 1d6 vitality (the first time one is used on each character during a scene), and 1d4 vitality (each time thereafter one is used on each character during a scene). Liquid skin patches do not heal wounds and do not stabilize a character. *''Shot, Antibiotic:'' Applying an antibiotic shot requires 1 half action and grants a +2 gear bonus with Fortitude saves made to resist disease for 1d4 days. *''Shot, Antivenin:'' Applying an antivenin shot requires 1 half action and grants a +2 gear bonus with Fortitude saves made to resist poison for 1d4 days. *''Shot, Atropine:'' Applying an atropine shot requires 1 half action and stabilizes a character. *''Shot, Stimulant:'' Applying a stimulant shot requires 1 half action. For 4 hours, it prevents the character from becoming or , and grants him a +2 gear bonus with Fortitude saves made to resist the effects of sleep deprivation. Once it wears off, the character immediately becomes and must make a Fortitude save (DC 15 + 1 per previous save) at the start of each 4-hour period that he goes without sleep. With failure, the character falls for 2d4+4 hours. A character may benefit from up to 2 consecutive stimulant shots; the third and each subsequent shot taken before proper sleep has no effect. 'Security Device' The characters gain 1 security device with an XP reward multiplier up to 1/2 the team’s Threat Level (rounded up). For more information about security devices see page 437. Armor and Protective Gear -AS